wikispotfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Games For Android of 2018
We all know that free Android games aren’t always free these days, but many of them are very close if you have a little patience. Most Freemium bottlenecks occur when players get impatient and waiting the game out can usually get around those pitfalls. What we have here are the best free Android games that you should be able to play comfortably without engaging in too many in-app purchases and we hope you enjoy them! If you want free Android games with no in-app purchases, we have that linked just below. Let’s get started. Fortnite probably should be on this list. It is a freemium game like PUBG is. However, many are a little worried about installing games that aren’t on the Google Play Store. 1. Fortnite Fortnite is the latest big name release on Android. It's very similar to PUBG Mobile. You parachute down onto a map with 99 other players. The winner is the last one standing. Unlike PUBG Mobile, Fortnite has a more colorful graphical style and crafting mechanics. The shooter mechanics are standard fair. The big thing with this one is the installation method. The installation process is a little more complicated than usual. This one is not in the Play Store. You can follow the link above to check it out yourself. 2. Asphalt 9: Legends The Asphalt franchise has some of mobile's most popular racing games. Asphalt 8: Airborne and Asphalt Xtreme were the big ones in the series. However, Asphalt 9: Legends came out in July 2018. This is the most recent game in the series now. It includes 50 cars, a bunch of challenges, and a bunch of content to play with. That includes online multiplayer, single player stuff, and more. The graphics are good and there are social elements as well. It's a freemium game. Thus, the online competitive aspect may be skewed a bit. However, the single player stuff is truly fun. 3. Critical Ops Critical Ops is among the newer generation of first person shooters and it’s one of the best. In this title, you’ll battle terrorists in a variety of urban-oriented levels or you can play as the terrorists if you want to. It has a strong online multiplayer community where you can play with your friends as well. It’s still a work in progress, but it seems to hit all the right marks and it’s updated frequently. If you’d like a first person shooter that’s completely free, NOVA 3: Freedom Edition is quite good as well. They're both free Android games worth checking out. 4. Clash Royale Clash Royale is the latest game out of Supercell. They also made Clash of Clans, a former entrant on this list. In Clash Royale, you’ll collect cards, build decks, and then square off in one-on-one duels with online opponents. You'll earn trophies when you win. Similarly, you'll lose trophies when you lose. You’ll also get to form clans to share cards, challenge clanmates to combat, and you’ll have a variety of chances to unlock new cards. It’s a solid card game and a great alternative if you just can’t get into Hearthstone. If Clash Royale just isn't your thing, Supercell also makes the highly popular Boom Beach and Clash of Clans games. Either of those are good enough to make this list too. 5. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Brave Exvius is perhaps the best Final Fantasy-themed freemium game out there. It features tons of elements from the original games, including actual town and dungeon explorations, hidden treasures, secret dungeons, and tons of lore. The game play is simple to learn but you’ll need to think critically in order to beat bosses and hard opponents. You’re frequently rewarded for logging in daily and additional missions, quests, and activities helps keep the game fresh. This is about as good as it gets for freemium titles. If this one isn’t doing it for you, but you love Final Fantasy, you can also try out Mobius Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Record Keeper.. They round out a very positive group of freemium games from the Final Fantasy franchise. 6. Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is a card dueling game where you unlock cards, build decks, and then duel other players using the deck you built. You can build multiple decks and Blizzard has been pretty good with putting out regular updates to add more cards and content. You can also log into your account on mobile or on PC which is a really nice touch. If you don’t want to face real players in real-time PvP combat, you can always beat down on some bots for practice. It’s free to play which makes it easy and accessible for everyone to try out. It's definitely one of the best free Android games out there. 7. NOVA Legacy NOVA was one of the first successful first person shooters on Android. NOVA Legacy is the latest installment and it's already one of the best free Android games. It comes pack with better than average graphics and controls. There is also a story line, online multiplayer mode, and a rudimentary crafting system. The game has a sc-fi story line. Thus it brings something a little different than most mobile shooters. It's not the best shooter available, but the price tag should be just right for a few dozen hours of fun before the freemium stuff gets annoying. We also recommend ignoring any claims that this game is small. It absolutely is not. 8. Pokemon Go Pokemon Go was the biggest mobile game of 2016. Actually, it was the biggest ever. Even though its popularity has tapered off a bit, the game is still a very solid free option. Players can explore the real world around them all while catching Pokemon, taking down gyms, and finding Pokestops. New additions include legendary Pokemon, raid battles, and more. You can even trade Pokemon in the game now. The game continues to evolve beyond what many remember it to be. It’s one of the great free Android games. 9. PUBG PUBG Mobile hasn't been out globally for long. However, it's already one of the most popular mobile shooters available. It features a 100-player battle royale on a small island. Players collect gear, weapons, and vehicles on the island and battle it out. The winner is the last person standing. It also includes mechanics like a shrinking play area to keep games from going too long. There is also a Lite version of PUBG Mobile with lighter graphics, fewer players per match, and more. It's only available for lower end devices, though. 10. Sky Force Reloaded Sky Force Reloaded is the latest in the Sky Force franchise (which are all pretty good free Android games). Like its predecessors, Sky Force Reloaded is a top-down, scrolling shooter where you fly a plane and your goal is to defeat bad guys, avoid bullets, and perform all kinds of various quests. It’s an ode to the old school top-down shooters. Despite its highly improved graphics, the game stays true to those old shooters. The difference being that this one has better graphics. It’s a good overall experience just like the previous iterations were.